Deseos ocultos
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Hay veces en que una persona no puede controlar sus reacciones… cómo cuando se tiene sueños, ahí tu mismo cuerpo te traiciona y te hace ver que simplemente tu cerebro no piensa igual que tus deseos más ocultos.


**Summary**: Hay veces en que una persona no puede controlar sus reacciones… cómo cuando se tiene sueños, ahí tu mismo cuerpo te traiciona y te hace ver que simplemente tu cerebro no piensa igual que tus deseos más ocultos.

**Pareja:** Raven&Red-X

**Advertencia:** Antes que nada… este one-shot contiene lemon… y no sé si sea lemon de su agrado dado que no es el tierno al que muchos están acostumbrados, aparte que es el primero que me atrevo a publicar. Ya advertidos, pueden proseguir =D

No soy dueña de los personajes, sólo de la historia.

* * *

**Deseos ocultos**

La noche había azotado la ciudad de Jump City, y con ella la lluvia había llegado. Una bruja pelivioleta se movía ligeramente entre las callejuelas de la misma ciudad sin dudar que pasos tomar. Su camino ya estaba previsto, el punto en que se desatarían sus instintos más bajos estaba cerca de ella, podía sentir como mientras caminaba sus pies le pedían que corriera, en su mente no había otro pensamiento más que su pecado; su muy apreciado pecado. Relampagueó. Fuerte. Alumbrando así toda la calle. Los faros parpadearon, temerosos de que esa noche una tormenta se desatase, y en ese instante ella corrió, no huyendo de la lluvia sino apresurándose a su destino.

Estaba agitada, sus mejillas se teñían de un color escarlata, se mordía insistentemente el labio, demostrando el deseo escondido. Miro al fin a su presa tan tranquila, oculta ante una máscara blanquecina, su traje negro empapado por la molesta lluvia. La miro. Ella sonrió con cinismo. No había nadie que pudiese descubrir esa pequeña travesura que estaban por cometer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una negrusca energía los envolvía transportándolos a donde cumplirían su acto más codicioso.

El cuarto había sido pagado desde hace una semana, y noche tras noche lo usaban para complacer su lujuria, para desatar toda la ira acumulada en ese motel de mala monta, para poder engañar y divertirse como nunca. Ese motel estaba siendo la perdición de los dos. Entraron violentamente al cuarto, sin importar siquiera en cerrar la puerta con seguro. Había violencia en su forma de actuar. Las risas eran enfermizas. Era la unión salvaje de sus bocas lo que más adelante se haría que todo se convirtiera en un acto animal, y no era por lo bueno o magnifico que sería la unión de ambos cuerpos, si no porque en realidad habían pasado la línea de una suave mordida a una sangrienta. De un juguetón arañazo a uno que te quitase buena parte de tu piel.

La aventó en la cama. Ella estaba desnuda, la muy desgraciada le veía con odio, su labio estaba sangrando y varias escabrosas marcas en su cuerpo señalaban que cada caricia en realidad era una marca de la furia contenida por el individuo. Él por su parte la miraba deseoso, prácticamente no le importaba que amaneciera muerto por la titán en la mañana, ¿para qué hacerlo? Si sabía tan bien que él era el escape de ella, y ella el de él. Su espalda demostraba como las garras de la bruja habían hecho acto de presencia, arañándole hasta sangrar; sintiendo como un excitante escozor recorría cada una de sus marcas. Le sonrió con malicia a lo que ella lo miró como antes, con el mismo odio contenido… No había amor por el otro en ese acto.

Se recostó sobre ella empezando a besar su labio, mordisqueando después bruscamente su cachete hasta llegar a su lóbulo y de ahí, su parte favorita: el cuello. La violeta gimió. Había dolor ahí… había placer también… La chica suspiró, él le masajeaba su seno, su hombría estaba cada vez más cerca de su femenina intimidad... Y ahí es donde la chica terminó por sacar su demonio otra vez. Sus ojos, ahora rojizos, lo paralizaron, las garras que se había creado la chica le lastimaban de una forma horrorosa, su energía negra lo envolvía ahogándolo, golpeándole… Al fin ella había llegado al punto en que el más disfrutaba. Rió eufóricamente. Le encantaba cuando la bruja sacaba toda su maldad. Ahora se besaban, bajo su lengua a sus senos, recorriéndolos, chapándolos, haciéndoles desagradables marcas, mordiéndolos con coraje, encajándole sus uñas en la cintura de la chica… ¿Qué importaba que la lastimase si ella le hacia lo mismo?, volvió a besarla en la boca, mordiendo con recelo cada uno de sus labios. Ella por su lado separo sus piernas, lo que estaba por venir era algo que ella ya deseaba desde que le había visto en aquella callejuela…

…………

Se despertó sobresaltada antes del acto coital, sentía como estaba húmeda. Se sentó. Estaba extrañada. Era la séptima vez seguida que tenía ese raro sueño… lo más extraño aún, era que sabía que un lado de ella quería se cumpliese, al fin y al cabo la lujuria era uno de los vicios más abundantes en un demonio…

¡Si ese maldito no la hubiese ahorcado no habría tenido tales reacciones en la noche!

* * *

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ;D


End file.
